Herói
by Gi Potter
Summary: Um menino movido a esperança. Seus olhos simbolizam essa fé. A fé que ele terá que demonstrar na guerra para continuar sobrevivendo.(song)


~ HERÓI ~ 

* * *

I am so high, I can hear heaven   
Eu estou tão alto, eu posso ouvir o céu 

I am so high, I can hear heaven   
Eu estou tão alto, eu posso ouvir o céu 

Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me   
Whoa, mas o céu ...não, o céu não me ouve 

Harry Potter, uma pessoa nada comum aos seus 17 anos. 

Salvar o mundo das trevas, livrar a todos da escuridão, lhe foi imposto como tarefa desde pequeno. E foi isso o que fez. 

E depois de anos o que tirava disso? 

Uma simples cicatriz na testa era o que os outros viam. Eles se esqueciam de ver as inúmeras cicatrizes que o seu coração tinha. Uma vida inteira volta aos sentimentos e medos dos outros o representava muito bem. Sem os seus próprios medos e mágoas. As pessoas chegavam a confundir isso com coragem. Que ingênuos. 

Talvez o único medo que Harry...James...Potter...tinha era o de viver a vida de Harry, sem se importar com os medos e mágoas que os outros tinham. 

Agora Harry Potter se encontrava num pedestal feito a ouro maciço para os outros. Harry Potter aos poucos ia ofuscando os poucos feitos do verdadeiro Harry. 

Claro que se sentir mais alto do que os outros era bom. Mas foi bom no início. 

E qual seria a altura ideal para se estar? Tinha subido a certo ponto que as pessoas já não mais escutavam a Harry. A pessoa esquecida que descia enquanto Harry Potter "o herói" subia e subia, cada vez mais. 

And they say   
E eles dizem 

That a hero could save us   
Que um herói poderia nos salvar 

I'm not gonna stand here and wait   
Eu não vou ficar aqui e esperar 

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles 

Eu me agarrarei sobre as asas das águias 

Watch as we all fly away 

Observe enquanto nós voamos 

Já não tinha direito a ter sentimentos. Não tinha o direito de amar, já que tudo o que amava era destruído na sua frente. Assim tinha acontecido com os seus pais, Cedrico, Sirius e muitos outros. 

Chegou uma época em que ele pensou amar uma mulher. Cho Chang era o seu nome. 

Foi uma linda história enquanto durou. Uma história de poucos meses, até ele entender que tudo não passava de uma fantasia. A paixão era maior do que o amor que os dois tinham para se oferecer. A desilusão foi grande quando finalmente Harry pode saber que a paixão que Cho tinha não era voltada a ele. Harry Potter tinha ganho dele mais uma vez. Será que o brilho do herói era tão grande assim? Tão grande para apaixonar as mulheres mais bonitas? Para ter os amigos mais poderosos? Para ter o mundo inteiro em suas mãos? 

Someone told me 

Alguém me falou 

Love would all save us   
Que o amor quer todos exceto nós 

But, how can that be   
Mas, como isto pode ser 

Look what love gave us   
Olhe o que o amor nos deu 

E como poderia chegar a pensar em amar alguém? Tudo o que ele amava se transformava em sangue, em cinzas. 

Era por isso que tinha medo de amar. 

Recordava-se da vez em que Hermione e Rony, seus dois melhores amigos, chegaram e lhe confessaram que estavam apaixonados. Foi um dos melhores dias da sua vida. Se não tinha amor em sua vida, pelo menos tentaria aproveitar a felicidade que o amor de Rony e Hermione oferecia. 

A felicidade durou pouco, quando na guerra entre o bem e o mal Hermione foi levada como mais um dos trouxas que tinham que ser sacrificados. 

Claro que a sua faceta de herói não demorou muito para aparecer novamente, e com a ajuda de Rony salvou a Hermione. 

Mas que singular era o destino. Nesse mesmo ano em que teve que salvar a vida de sua melhor amiga, uma pessoa foi se aproximando a ele. Alguém nunca notado pelos seus olhos. Alguém dotada com a capacidade de tirá-lo do sério e levá-lo ao céu em um segundo. Um alguém muito especial para Harry. 

A world full of killing   
Um mundo cheio de mortes 

And blood spilling   
E sangue derramado 

That world never came   
Aquele mundo nunca veio 

Esse alguém o divertia, o alegrava, e o mais importante de tudo, essa pessoa lhe dava, mesmo que indiretamente, a única coisa que fazia falta na sua vida. O amor que tanto almejava. 

E mais uma vez o destino lhe pregou uma peça. Já estava apaixonado. Não, apaixonado não era a palavra certa...ele estava amando Gina Weasley. 

De novo o seu coração sangrou quando ela sofreu para ajudá-lo, mesmo que impotente diante de tamanho poder da escuridão. E sangrou novamente quando no fim de toda a sua luta anual ela disse estar apaixonada por um outro alguém. 

Internamente ele sabia que ela mentia quando falava que gostava de Draco Malfoy. Sabia que ela ainda o amava. Mas como provar isso? E será que ele queria provar mesmo? 

Se viu tremendo de medo diante a confusão do seu coração. Estava claro que ela ainda o amava. O jeito que ela o olhava, como falava com ele. Ao simples toque da mão de Harry a garota tremia. 

Mas será que Harry queria ser amado e se desiludir de novo? Ou pior. Será que ele queria perdê-la como a todos os outros que amou? 

And they say   
E eles dizem 

That a hero could save us   
Que um herói poderia nos salvar 

I'm not gonna stand here and wait   
Eu não vou ficar aqui e esperar 

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles 

Eu me agarrarei sobre as asas das águias 

Watch as we all fly away 

Observe enquanto nós voamos 

E calado ele amou. Amou até o limite de suas forças. 

Vendo ela com outro ele sofreu. Sofreu como nunca pensou que sofreria amando. 

E tendo ela perto de si, ele vôou. Vôou vendo o mundo de outra maneira. A maneira dela. Um mundo onde havia mortes, sangue e crueldade, mas também existia o amor, a alegria, a vida. E por mais que tentasse fugir desse mundo que o assustava, era arrastado de volta sem dó nem piedade. 

Então num último ato de autocompaixão ele tentou fugir. Fugir para um lugar onde nunca mais seria encontrado. A morte era a sua última alternativa. 

Partiu de encontro a Voldemort num dia de céu escuro. E quando pensou que finalmente se livraria da vida e da sua angustia, ele simplesmente sobreviveu, levando o Lord das Trevas a sua ruína total. 

E o céu chorou de alegria. A alegria que pela primeira vez chegou a sua vida enquanto escutava calado as palavras mais bonitas do mundo. 

Now that the world isn't ending   
Agora que o mundo não está acabado 

It's love that I'm sending to you   
Este é o amor que eu estou enviando à você 

It isn't the love of a hero   
Não é o amor de um herói 

And that's why I fear it won't do   
E é por isto que eu temo que isto não acontecerá  
  


Ele tinha caído ajoelhado numa possa de água, formada pela chuva incessante. Ao seu redor guerreiros caídos. A eles sim a morte tinha levado. Mas ainda sobravam aqueles que lutando ardentemente sobreviveram como ele. E a luta parou, e todos olharam para ele. Que não podia deixar de olhar para um corpo caído na terra. Um corpo ensangüentado pela ira de uma vida. Sua ira. 

Voldemort se encontrava morto agora. Os comensais tentavam fugir e os aurores controlavam a situação. Gritos, a única coisa que Harry via era fogo, tempestade, terra ensangüentada e chuva. Todos gritavam o seu nome. Alguns pelo orgulho de velo ali vivo e outros simplesmente preocupados com ele. 

- Harry!!! – ele escutou a doce voz de sua amada cortando o ar e virou a cabeça para poder encontrá-la correndo desespera até ele. Caiu ajoelhada junto a ele lhe dando um abraço apertado – Eu pensei...eu...cheguei...cheguei a pensar que nunca mas te veria… – sussurrou ao seu ouvido em meio aos soluços que não mais escondia – eu só queria poder disser uma última coisa...Harry...eu te amo mais do que tudo! – ela tentou se soltar do abraço quando notou que Harry era frio com ela. 

- Era a única coisa que eu queria escutar hoje... – disse num sussurrou puxando Gina para perto de si e retribuindo o abraço. 

- Então por que demorou tanto? – Gina não esperou nenhuma reação dele e o beijou. Um beijo com paixão, desespero, carinho e sobretudo amor. Harry podia sentir todos o observando. Sentia Rony escandalizado. Draco raivoso. Hermione pulando de alegria, enquanto os seu vivas eram escutados. Mas nada mais importava. Agora ele queria viver só aquele momento. O momento mais feliz da sua vida. Ele sentiu os lábios dela se separando dos dele, mas não abriu os olhos. Talvez se os abrisse veria que tudo não havia passado de um sonho – Ha...Harry, você esta bem? – perguntou ela apavorada enquanto segurava as mãos frias dele. 

- Melhor do que em muito tempo – Gina jogou todo o peso do seu corpo nele dando-lhe um abraço muito carinhoso e desajeitado – e só mais uma coisa...eu também te amo. Mais do que tudo – e com essas palavras o medo se foi e o amor perdurou. 

And they say   
E eles dizem 

That a hero could save us   
Que um herói poderia nos salvar 

I'm not gonna stand here and wait   
Eu não vou ficar aqui e esperar 

I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles 

Eu me agarrarei sobre as asas das águias 

Watch as we all fly away 

Observe enquanto nós voamos 

Três meses tinham se passado desde o fim de Lord Voldemort. Claro, todos estavam extremamente felizes com isso, a não ser pelos comensais da morte que ainda sobravam. A festa durara por muitos dias. A festa por uma morte, que ironia. 

Mas pelo menos, Harry se sentia seguro, e sabia que o amor que Gina correspondia não lhe era dado porque ele era "o herói que salvou o mundo das trevas", mas porque ele era simplesmente Harry. 

Deitado olhando divertido para as formas que o rosto de Gina adquiria enquanto esta dormia, pensava. Não mais na angustia de uma vida, nem no sofrimento do passado. Agora ele tinha os olhos voltados para o futuro. Um futuro em que ele não tentaria brilhar para poder sentir-se superior aos outros, e sim um futuro aonde ele voaria para poder ser feliz. 

[Repeat 3x]   
[Repete 3x] 

And they're watching us   
E eles estão nos assistindo 

They're watching us   
Eles estão nos assistindo 

As we all fly away   
Enquanto nós voamos 

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado. A música pelo menos é tri...não vão me disser que não. Estariam mentindo! Então...se gostaram escrevam para as-fics-da-gina@bol.com.br que é o meu e-mail comercial(hehehe...me achando a tal, né? J ) Daí, quem esperava por uma fic dramática, me desculpem, eu gosto de finais felizes. Hehe... 

**Beijão Gi Potter :x**


End file.
